This invention relates to storage assemblies for refrigerators and, more particularly, to refrigerator storage basket assemblies.
Many refrigerators have various storage assemblies which include open wire support structures, such as shelves and baskets. For example wire shelves are common in both fresh food storage compartments and in freezer storage compartments. Wire baskets are very often found in freezer compartments, particularly in side-by-side refrigerators. It is desirable to make such storage shelves and baskets slideable. That is, it is advantageous that they slide between a first position fully within the storage compartment and a second position partially out of the compartment for loading and unloading items.
Such open wire shelves and baskets have been mounted on supports suspended from ladder tracks at the rear of the storage compartment and some such assemblies have enabled the shelf or basket to move horizontally between a fully seated position and a partly exposed position. However, such assemblies were expensive and did not provide optimum operation.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved open wire support structure assembly which is easily movable between a first position, fully within the storage compartment, and a second position partially out of the compartment.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an improved structure that includes a minimum number of economical parts and is easy to assemble.